


June 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl and Amos turned to one another, they smiled.





	June 13, 2004

I never created DC canon.

After Supergirl and Amos turned to one another, they smiled as they spent the afternoon protecting others from hungry Smallville creatures.

THE END


End file.
